


five times adam and ronan share a bed

by lizleminem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes after Ronan bangs on Adam’s apartment door, Adam pulls it open. He’s shirtless, with his boxers low on his hips, and his hair disheveled, and Ronan’s so caught up in the sight that he honestly almost forgets why he’s there in the first place. </p><p>He manages to pull himself together before too much time passes, and he says, “Can I sleep here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times adam and ronan share a bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eatmyposey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatmyposey/gifts).



> It is my beloved [Chris'](http://ganxiety.tumblr.com) birthday and a while ago I asked her what she wanted me to write her for it and she told me something Adam/Ronan set in the canon universe but she didn't care exactly what. So, I wrote her this. 
> 
> I also added in some Blue/Gansey/Noah as well because I got the idea for this when I was texting her about them, so it felt right. Plus she ships them so *shrugs*
> 
> note: it's not _incredibly_ explicit but I thought it was too explicit for a mature rating so i don't know.

I.

Ronan wakes up, tired, annoyed and confused, and when he realizes it’s still the middle of the night he thinks about going to Barns. It’s always when he’s in a mood like this that he ends up losing control of what he dreams. But then he remembers something Adam had offered the other day. 

They’d been at the Barns and Adam had looked at the chair Ronan slept in sometimes and said, “Isn’t sleeping here uncomfortable?” 

Ronan had tried to downplay it, shrugging and saying, “It’s not bad. Better than accidentally dreaming a bee and killing Gansey.” 

But then Adam had surprised him by saying, “I know, but I was thinking you could always sleep at my apartment instead. If you need to.” 

Ronan hadn’t really planned on ever taking him up on it, but now that he’s annoyed and half asleep the thought of Adam’s apartment does sound much better than the Barns. Even if he has to sleep on Adam’s shitty couch or the floor. He deliberates it for a few moments, wondering if Adam actually meant it or if he was just saying it to be nice and if he’ll still mean it when Ronan shows up at his door at 3 am. 

But he knows Adam cares about him, even if it’s not in the way Ronan wishes he did, and he feels like he’s really on the cusp of something, and if he could just dream without worrying he thinks maybe he could solve everything. 

He huffs out a sigh and stands up. Then, pulls on jeans and a black tank top and heads for his bedroom door. When he steps out into Gansey’s room he’s not shocked at all to find Blue, Gansey and Noah all piled up together on Gansey’s bed. Gansey and Blue are both asleep, but Noah is, of course, awake. Gansey’s turned toward Noah, his face pressed against Noah’s shoulder, an arm crooked around Noah’s waist and Blue is pressed against his other side, her face against his back, and Noah’s looking happier and more solid than Ronan has seen him look in a long time. 

“Well, don’t you three look cute,” he says. He lets his voice drip with sarcasm, but he hopes Noah catches the fond tone buried underneath and from the way he grins, he thinks he does. 

“Shut up,” Noah says, rolling his eyes. “Don’t wake them. Gansey just fell asleep.” 

Ronan nods and heads for the door and as he passes through it he hears Noah say, “Have fun at your boyfriend’s.” 

He doesn’t dignify that with a response. 

***

A few minutes after Ronan bangs on Adam’s apartment door, Adam pulls it open. He’s shirtless, with his boxers low on his hips, and his hair disheveled, and Ronan’s so caught up in the sight that he honestly almost forgets why he’s there in the first place. 

He manages to pull himself together before too much time passes, and he says, “Can I sleep here?” 

“Yeah, come in,” Adam says, stepping back and letting Ronan in before shutting the door behind him. “I’ll just sleep on the couch”

“That’s stupid. It’s your apartment. I wouldn’t have came if I knew it meant I was going to be kicking you out of your bed. I’ll sleep on the couch, or we could share, whatever, doesn’t matter to me, but you’re not sleeping on the couch.” 

“I just don’t want to fuck with your dreaming.” 

“You won’t. Fuck, for all we know you’ll even make it better. With your link to Cabeswater and all.” 

Adam stands there for a moment, looking deep in thought, and then he says, “That might actually be true.” 

“Worth a shot,” Ronan says, shrugging. 

“All right,” Adam says, and then they lapse into a silence that is definitely a little on the uncomfortable side as they cross the room. Ronan ditches his jeans once they’re by the bed and then they crawl under the covers, each of them firmly on their own half. 

***

When Ronan wakes up the next morning, Adam is pressed against his back, an arm crooked over his waist. And Ronan really doesn’t want him to wake up and get weird about it and make things awkward. So he slips out from under Adam’s arm as gently as he can. 

He makes it out, but when he goes to stand up he can hear Adam waking up behind him. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he says.

“It’s okay,” Adam says, yawning in the middle of his words. “It’s probably nearly time to leave for school anyway.” 

II. 

A few days later, Ronan wakes up disoriented again. There’s a solid weight at the end of his bed and his first thought would be Noah, but for one thing Noah doesn’t usually weigh things down much, and also he’s pretty sure Noah is in Gansey’s room. Probably making out with him or trying to get Gansey to actually sleep for a change. 

So he looks down and when he spots Adam and way too many text books, the night before comes back to him. He and Adam were studying and they must have falling asleep before they meant to. 

He takes a moment to just watch Adam, taking advantage of the rare opportunity to look without risk. Drinking in the soft set of his face, the ridiculous and oddly endearing way his hair is mussed, and the faint flush on his cheeks. 

But then, before he can start to feel like a creep, he moves, sitting up on his knees so he can shake Adam awake. 

“Hey, dumbass,” he says as Adam blinks his eyes open, “come sleep like a normal person. You’re going to get all kinds of cramps like that.” 

Adam looks disoriented for a moment but then he moves without argument. A true testament to how tired he is. 

“I can’t believe I feel asleep in your bed,” he mumbles, his speech a little slurred. “I mean, who knows when the last time you washed your sheets was.” 

“Fuck you,” Ronan says. Then, with a smirk he adds, “Gansey makes me wash them at least once a month.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Adam says, but his voice is soft and almost fond sounding and Ronan knows he’s already half asleep again. 

***

When they emerge together from Ronan’s room the next morning, Gansey gives them an infuriatingly smug look that kind of makes Ronan want to punch him in the face. because as much as Ronan wants it to be, it’s not like that, and he’s told Gansey that a million times. 

But thankfully before Gansey can actually say anything Noah fades into existence and pulls Gansey into a kiss. “That was from Blue,” he says as he pulls away, and then as he leans in again, “And this is from me.” 

And Ronan leaves while Gansey is still distracted. Adam following close behind. 

III. 

When Gansey had said they should all go camping together one day, Ronan had pictured the five of them going to some multistory sprawling lake house the Gansey’s owned. He hadn’t expected two tents set up around a fire in the woods, but that’s where they are. 

Blue and Noah are sitting next to Ronan while he roasts a marshmallow. Blue is eating a s’more and Noah’s leaning against her, his head on her shoulder and his fingers laced together with the fingers of her free hand. 

It’s nauseatingly cute, and Ronan kind of wants to shove them both off the log they’re all sitting on. 

Adam and Gansey are sitting together on another log, farther away from the fire. They’ve got their heads leaned together over Gansey’s notebook and even though Ronan knows they’re just talking about Glendower he can’t help the slight surge of jealousy that courses through him at the sight. 

“You know he likes you, right?” Blue says, and Ronan doesn’t realize she’s talking to him until he feels her eyes on him. 

“What are you talking about?” he asks. 

She fixes him with a look that would send most people running and says, “Don’t play dumb with me. You know what I’m talking about.” 

He considers keeping up the ruse, but he’s kind of learned how Blue ticks by now and he’s pretty sure she’ll cause a scene if necessary and Ronan can’t afford that. So instead he says, “You just think that because Gansey thinks that.” 

“No,” Blue says. “I think that because I have eyes, and it’s obvious from the way you two act that you both care about each other. So stop being an idiot and ask him to make out with you.” 

“What about you, Noah? You think I’m being an idiot too?” 

“I have an unfair advantage here, in that I know what both you and Adam are thinking a lot of the time. So, I’m going to stay out of this, but I pretty much always think you’re being an idiot,” Noah says. 

“Nice,” Ronan says, moving his marshmallow away from the flame and then popping it into his mouth after it’s cooled off enough. 

Gansey stands up then, and crosses over to Blue, Noah and Ronan’s side of the fire, inserting himself between Ronan and Noah on the log. 

“How’s it going over here?” he asks. 

“Good,” Noah answers, leaning over to press a quick kiss against his lips. “Ronan’s being a baby though, as per usual.” 

Ronan rolls his eyes, and Blue and Noah both stand up, and head over to their tent. 

“Are you guys okay?” Gansey asks Ronan. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. We’re just messing around. Don’t worry so much. Also, hey, why didn’t you just buy a third tent?”

“See, I could have done that, but then you and Adam wouldn’t be sharing,” Gansey says pointedly. “You can thank me later,” and then he stands up and rushes over to where Blue and Noah are waiting for him because he knows that means Ronan won’t be able to respond to the comment without giving himself away. 

“We better not have to listen to any weird sex noises from you three,” Ronan shouts after him just to be a dick. 

“Yeah, shouldn’t be a problem since two out of three of us are asexual, but we’ll keep that in mind,” Gansey says, before ducking into his tent. 

Right, Ronan had forgotten about that. Noah and Gansey had only come out to him as ace about a month ago, around the same time they’d started dating both Blue and each other and Ronan was still kind of learning exactly what it meant. 

“You ready to sleep?” Adam asks, moving past him and towards the tent. 

“Yeah,” Ronan says, following him and then leaning over to duck inside. Gansey had provided sleeping bags as well and thankfully he had at least given them two. Ronan wasn’t sure what he would do if he was expected to cram into one sleeping bag with Adam for the night. The tent was a small enough space. Blue, Gansey and Noah had taken the larger one, citing the fact they had three people instead of two for why they needed it. 

Once they’re settled, they’re pretty close, but far enough away that they aren’t touching. Ronan tries to tell himself he’s relieved by that, but he doesn’t really buy it. 

IV. 

When Adam walks through his door after work a couple of days after the camping trip, he thinks he should probably be surprised Ronan is there. Especially because he’s pretty sure he locked the door when he left and Ronan doesn’t have a key, but he’s honestly not. He also honestly can’t find it in him to mind that Ronan is there and taking up most of his bed. He’d never admit it but it’s actually getting a little hard to sleep without Ronan these days. 

Adam’s too exhausted to shower. He’ll worry about that in the morning. So he slips his jeans off and crawls into the bed.

Ronan looks peaceful, which is a strange and unfamiliar expression on Ronan’s face, and once Adam’s settled Ronan rolls in closer like some part of him knows Adam is there now. 

Adam tries and fails not to smile at that and rolls over onto his side, falling asleep with Ronan’s breath hot against his shoulder. 

When Adam wakes up the next morning Ronan is still next to him, but firmly on his own side of the bed. He’s spinning something in his hands, something that’s spinning in a way that seems unnatural and vaguely otherworldly, and Adam’s pretty sure it has to be a dream object. 

“What is that?” Adam asks. 

“I’m hoping it’s the solution to my problem.” 

“You think it’s going to wake them up.” 

It’s more of a statement than a question, but Ronan answers anyway. “I do. But I think it needs to be activated at the Barns.” 

“Well,” Adam says. “Let’s go.” 

“School,” Ronan reminds him. 

“Fuck school,” Adam says. “This is more important.” The second part comes out quiet, a little shy, and Adam hates himself a little for how obvious he’s sure his feelings for Ronan must be by now. 

Ronan turns toward him, a brilliant smile on his face. The biggest one Adam has ever seen grace his features and says, “Adam Parrish, willing to skip school? My my, I think I’ve been a bad influence on you.” 

***

“It worked,” Adam says a little later, once Ronan has activated the machine and animals are awakening all around them.

Ronan looks over at him, disbelief and wonder clear on his face and something in Adam just snaps. He’s growing exhausted by this charade he’s been putting on for a while now and he’s done with it. He’s tired of pretending not to care about Ronan the way he does. Tired of having to pretend like he doesn’t want to kiss Ronan every time he see him, and tired of not just taking what he wants the way everyone else he knows always seems to. 

So he takes two giant steps forward, and then right there in the middle of the Barns, with all the hectic flurry of animal movement around them, he tangles his fingers in Ronan’s shirt and tugs. Ronan stumbles towards him easily and then they’re kissing. 

It’s a harsh clack of teeth and too hard lips at first, with both of them still smiling at Ronan’s accomplishment, but then they settle. It gentles. Ronan’s arms wrap around Adam’s back and tug him closer, erasing the already minimal space between them. 

It’s only a few seconds later before Ronan’s pulling away though. 

“I want to go see my mom,” he says, eyes alight with excitement. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

V.

They’re kissing again as they fall through the door of Adam’s apartment late that night. And they’re still kissing as they fall onto his bed. They stop for just long enough for Ronan to tug Adam’s shirt over his head, and then they’re kissing again. 

Ronan trails his lips over Adam’s jaw and then down onto his neck, and Adam says, “Wait, wait, we need to talk about this.” 

Ronan makes a noise that borders on a growl and says, “I want to kiss you and you apparently want to kiss me too. What the fuck is there to talk about?” 

“I don’t know,” Adam says. He’s finding it a little hard to think with the hot feeling of Ronan’s lips dragging down his neck and onto his shoulder. “Like what’s going to happen to us as friends if we don’t work out as boyfriends.” His cheeks heat up a little at the use of the word boyfriend, and Ronan snorts out a laugh and pulls back to look at him. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” he asks. “I can’t believe I actually have to say this, Parrish. You are one of approximately five people I can actually stand to be around. Even if this doesn’t work out the way we want I’m not going to let you just disappear from my life. Okay?” 

Adam fidgets, letting his fingers brush underneath Ronan’s shirt and over his stomach while he thinks. “Okay,” he says, and then realizing he still sounds a little unsure he says, “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Okay.” Hoping it comes out as sure as he meant for it too. 

Ronan smiles, his third brilliantly breathtaking one of the day, and then he dips his head to kiss Adam again. 

Adam kisses him back, with everything he has and then when Ronan pulls away to breathe Adam tugs Ronan’s shirt over his head. Ronan latches onto Adam’s neck shortly after that, biting a mark into Adam’s skin and Adam can’t even bring himself to care about how it’s in an easily visible place. 

“Can I blow you?” Ronan asks, his breath hot against Adam’s good ear. His mouth close enough that his teeth scrape against Adam’s earlobe. 

Adam’s brain short circuits a bit, but then he’s nodding. “Yeah, yes, go for it.” 

Ronan presses a kiss to Adam’s shoulder, and then drags his mouth over Adam’s chest, his teeth scraping lightly over his skin. He stops for just a second when he reaches one of his nipples, taking a moment to run his tongue over it, before continuing on his way. Adam groans, arching his back slightly and Ronan presses a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down his stomach. 

Adam kind of feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest when Ronan starts to undo the button of his jeans and he works to get his breathing under control as Ronan pulls off his jeans and underwear in one movement. 

Ronan bends forward after that, taking Adam into his mouth and Adam moans both in surprise and pleasure. Ronan gets his hands on Adam’s hips so that he can’t rock up, and then starts to bob his head. He’s good and seems to know what he’s doing and Adam briefly wonders if he’s had practice or if it’s god given talent. But when he feels a hot surge of jealousy at the thought of Ronan’s lips wrapped around someone else he pushes the thought from his mind. 

He runs his hands over Ronan’s head and almost wishes Ronan’s hair was longer so he could tangle his fingers in something, but he has to admit he’s actually a fan of the way his shaved head looks. It’s just so incredibly and indescribably Ronan, in the best way. 

Ronan keeps moving, getting his hand around the bit of Adam’s cock that won’t fit in his mouth and jerking him in time with the movement of his head. Adam’s completely lost in the hot, wet heat of it all and he can already feel his orgasm building. He feels like he should probably be ashamed by how quickly this is going to be over, but he can’t quite bring himself to be. He’s too lost in the white hot pleasure of it and the overwhelming happiness he feels with Ronan looking up at him, and Ronan reaching up to tangle the fingers of his free hand with the fingers of one of Adam’s hands.

“Ronan, I’m close,” he groans out, wanting to give him fair warning, but all it does is make Ronan suck harder. Adam moans harshly, his toes curling, and then he comes, Ronan’s name tumbling from his lips. 

Ronan swallows him down and then pulls off, and then he’s hovering over him, grinning in an infuriatingly self satisfied way. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Adam says. 

“I didn’t even say anything,” Ronan points out. 

“You didn’t have to. Your dumb face is saying it all.” 

Ronan rolls his eyes, and Adam pushes up and presses a quick kiss to his lips, just because he can. 

When Adam leans back on his elbows, Ronan sits up on his knees, straddling Adam’s waist. He pops the button on his own jeans and gets his dick out taking himself in hand. 

Adam just watches for a while, enjoying the show as Ronan strokes himself. He’s biting his bottom lip, and moaning slightly, rocking his hips, and it’s hands down the hottest thing Adam has ever seen. 

Before too long though, he reaches out and replaces Ronan’s hand with his own, jerking him quickly. He tries to replicate the same way Ronan had been jerking himself, and thinks he must be doing okay when Ronan leans forward to kiss him, and can’t seem to stop moaning long enough to even kiss him properly. 

Adam smirks against Ronan’s lips, and Ronan manages to say, “Now who’s being smug?” in between raspy moans. 

It’s not too much longer before Ronan tangles his fingers in Adam’s hair, and then comes, mashing their lips together in a harsh kiss as he does. Adam kisses him back eagerly, their lips moving together perfectly until Ronan rolls off of him and curls up beside him instead. 

“So,” Adam says, as he picks his shirt up off the floor and cleans himself off with it. “We’ve never done that before.” 

Ronan snorts out a laugh at that and then Adam says, “Oh god, Gansey is going to be infuriating.” 

Ronan groans and says, “Let’s just not tell him,” and then it’s Adam’s turn to laugh. 

“Noah’s gonna just know in that creepy way he always does and you know he’ll tell Gansey and Blue both.” 

Ronan sighs and Adam says, “But, hey, it’s worth it right?” 

He turns his head to the side so he can look at Ronan and sees him trying to fight down a smile. 

“Yeah, it’s worth it, Parrish.” 

“You know, I think after having my dick in your mouth you can probably call me by my first name.” 

Ronan rolls his eyes, but says, “Fine. Yeah, it’s worth it, Adam.” He emphasizes the last word and turns his head to look at Adam. “Happy now?” 

“Oh, I’m fucking ecstatic,” Adam says, grabbing his blanket and pulling it over the both of them. He shoots one last look at Ronan and then turns over on his side with his back to him. Ronan shifts and then he’s pressed up behind him, his arm thrown over Adam’s waist, and his hand hot on Adam’s stomach. 

“Good, so am I,” Ronan mumbles, and the sincerity the seems to edge into Ronan’s voice against his will is enough to make a smile creep onto Adam’s face as he shuts his eyes and tries to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](http://malieatate.tumblr.com). It's multifandom, but I do post quite a bit about trc. 
> 
> (Also, if you're wondering the five people I had in mind when Ronan says there are only five people he can actually stand to be around were: Adam, Blue, Gansey, Noah and Matthew.)


End file.
